Thrax's Goons
The Goons of Thrax were the henchmen of the deadly virus, Thrax, who help him in quest to spread his illness in Frank's body, before they were ultimately defeated by Osmosis, Drix and even Thrax, for their coward nature. They are minor villains in the live-action/animated film, "Osmosis Jones", and secondary competitors in Heroes. vs Villains War and Non Disney Heroes vs. Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Cameo Appearance Two of the goons of Thrax can be seen in the first war, when the anti-virus make his assault on Zurg's Empire. After the fight between Thrax and Warp Darkmatter, the fates of the two goons aren't revealed, since they didn't appear along with their master afterwards. It is may assumed that they have died, during the explosion of one of the towers of Zurg, caused by Thrax to kill Warp Darkmatter. Heroes Vs Villains War Targeting a Tavern Thrax make his first step in this war by attacking a restaurant, owned by Sarah Hawkins, Jim Hawkins and Dr. Delbert Doppler. At first the virus sends his minions to ablaze the whole tavern, but when he finds out that the owners ecsape, Thrax orders them to go after them. Unfortunately, Jim Hawkins and his family make quickly their escape, before they would able to reach them. Encountering their Old Victims In the later events of the war, when Thrax and his goons were relaxing in a club, they encounter once again the teenager, Jim Hawkins, along with his new partner, Mulan. Through they believe that they would not fail again, Jim Hawkins and Mulan prove enough to dispatch several of Thrax's henchmen, before Thrax would deal with them personally. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Failing to Capture a Child In this war, Thrax encounters a young boy, named Hogarth Hughes, wandering in a power wire electric generator. When the boy runs to the forest, after he witnessed the villains actions, Thrax orders his minions to go after him. However, the boy's mother, Annie Hughes, arrives, after she learns of her son was in the dark night of the forest, and takes him away from Thrax and his henchmen. Dealing with a Young Miner Later, the goons of Thrax spot a young man and his friend wandering around on their territory. Turns out that it was Orin with Elan. The goons then shoot at them and, when they saw them running, they pursuit them. One goon manage to injure Orin, with one of his blasts, while some others capture Elan, leaving Thrax to finish the job quickly. Although Elan met her demise, when Thrax impales her with his red index finger, Orin makes his escape by setting off a grenade, exploding the area, surrouding Thrax and his goons. While Thrax survives the explosion, some of the goons perished by the fires of the explosion. It is unknown if anyone henchmen of Thrax is still alive.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Virus Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Hexxus's Alliance Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Aliens Category:Red's Alliance in Villains Battles